


Be careful with what you say

by Kanene_yaaay



Series: Sanders Sides English Fanfiction [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Basically just me making excuses to write fluff, Crack, Crack Fluff, Everything you say it's important, Fluff, M/M, Remy is confused, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil is evily crackling in the background, long fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay
Summary: "Hm…" Virgil stared at him, cautiously analyzing his features before deviating his gaze again to the device resting in his hands, fingers quickly typing and one earphone lazily falling over his left shoulder. Remy turned towards him, his lips capturing the Starbuck’ straw.“If I were you I would be more careful with what you say here.”
Relationships: Remy Sanders & Everyone
Series: Sanders Sides English Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728400
Kudos: 10





	Be careful with what you say

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, heya heya, my lollipops!Howz you doin’? :DD
> 
> Weeeeell, and here we go, I guess! Just a random fluff Sanders Sides Fanfic because that is basically my life now dfgyhjukilokjuhgfrgh!! XD  
> Sorry for any spelling, pontuation and grammar mistakes! Any advice is very very welcome!  
> That is just a Crack Fluff Fanfic with Remy and the Sides.  
> Ju-Just fluff, like, really. No angst, no drama, no action… Just my brain throwing glitter and coffee at you guys!!  
> :D)/

"Hm…" Virgil stared at him, cautiously analyzing his features before deviating his gaze again to the device resting in his hands, fingers quickly typing and one earphone lazily falling over his left shoulder. Remy turned towards him, his lips capturing the Starbuck’ straw.

“If I were you I would be more careful with what you say here.”  
The other fixated on him a glare over his sunglasses, one eyebrow raised in question as he took noisy sips of his coffee, managing to give a bored, ironic look even in this simply, daily task. Virgil rolled his eyes, shrugging to the hot sensation of a pair of eyes focusing their attention solely on himself. Remy clicked his tongue when finally finalized his drink, throwing the empty plastic into the trash can across the room.

“Careful is my middle name.” And relaxed on the couch, laying his head on his crossed arms and stretching his legs to rest them in the coffe table, achieving the incredible difficult task of knocking everything in a radius of three feet in the process with success. Purposefully, of course. Remy Sanders does not cause accidents. There isn’t a single being in this planet more cautious than him. Pfff. “Gurl.”

Virgil scoffed a mixture of unbeliveness and light irritation, fastly typing something in his phone before turning its screen to him.

“Hm…” The one with sunglasses softly pressed his lips together, pulling out his pocket a candy bag (fresh mint flavored) and throwing some in his mouth, slightly nervous. “Look, I really admire your trust in this handsome face here, like, really, go for it, boi! But this stuff of ‘comforting’ is kind of Emile’s thi-”

“Just read this outloud!!” The other’s tune was mingled with cups of embarrassment and drops of frustration, his cheeks painted in shades of red as he deviated his attention from eyeroll of the coffee lover. Remy crushed some candies loudly.

“Lovely as a horse…” Focused his vision, letting his actions being momentarily leaded by his bored mind and curiosity only. “Okay, okay. ‘I am sad.’ Satisfied now, bitch?”

Virgil answered with a soft, low sound in the back of his throat, which could easily be a confirmation as well as a promise of imminent death, retracting his arm with the said device. Remy raised his eyebrow, again, some feeling deep in his core unhappy with the silent which followed his actions, as if he wished for a great show, maybe some explosions and spotlights enlightling his amazing persona. 

“Well, that was a total fail-” His sentence was interrupted by a whole war.

Okay, okay. Maybe ‘war’ is a bit extra, there wasn’t happening any battle, however, by the way that the strong, quick, thunderous steps began to echoing through all the Mind Palace, Remy could have sworn that an entire battalion were racing full speed towards him.

“ONLY OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!”  
Remy is cool. Remy is chill, stoic with a heart hardened by life, someone who already has witnessed so much things that nothing else is capable to survive under his flaming gaze and get in his impenetrable armor.

Then, NO. Remy did not was frightened and DEFINITELY did NOT uttered a high pitched scream as he jumped a few inches into the air when he saw Patton’s ferocious loving features moving in his direction, something that gave to the one wearing cardigan a perfect position to wrap him in a hug which seemed to break any barrier and step directly in his heart, filling it with a care and comfort so… light, true and pure that all the muscles of his body relaxed in joy. 

“What the fuc-” The cats lover exclamed a ‘hey, no bad words!’ slightly stern before rest a quick peck in the top of his dark hair. A clearly bewitched kiss, since in the same second his face lit up in embers. “Patton, l-let me go!”

"Not until you understand how much important, loved and an incredibly wonderful person with flaws and skills you are!”

Remy growled in an effort to try, stubbornly, detach himself from the touch, attempting beyond any cost to save his bitter, darken soul from the warm and sunshines that looked to emanate from the other’s adorable glare (ARG! See that??? ‘Adorable’?! Even his vocabulary was being destroyed by his marvelou- I mean, benevole- Ah, you know what? Fuck it.), leading a small chuckle of ‘Good luck trying to get rid of it.’ floating from Virgil’s grinning lips.

“Patton, gurl, do I happen to look like a teddy bear to you? Is it written ‘Hug me’ on my forehead? No? Well, guess what? Get-”

A plate of cookies appeared in his lap, the intoxicating aroma instantly spreading across the air. The one wearing sunglasses turned to the other, narrowing eyes and pursed lips, as if they somehow sensed the imminent trap.

“They are your favorites.” Blinked with a smile full of (false) naivety, being almost possible to hear a choral of angels following his words, a good, determined fire burning in his eyes. Remy squinted his eyes further. “Bitter chocolate with drops of White chocolate!”

“...You play dirty.” He picked up one of the delicacies, bitting it while still maintaining eye contact.

"They just came out of the oven."

“... Very dirty.” His face didn’t unmade itself from his nonchalant mask he always wore, even though he clearly relaxed into the other’s embrace, his back resting on chest of Morality, who just tightened, in a soft and careful way, his arms around the coffee lover and happily hummed, wandering his fingers across his hair strays in a tender combing mixed with lovely, velvety words of comfort.

And, if Remy felt himself light and promised that, yeah, yeah, he would visit the parental figure whenever he needed someone to vent it’s none of your business.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, so did you like it? I hope at least this was something funny to read! >w<  
> Thankys for reading, my lollipops! Watch a fun video, eat a lot of seconds cookies (but be careful, sure!!), talk with the one that you love and drink water!   
> \0\  
> /0/  
> \0/  
> Byeioo!~


End file.
